1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sporting clothing and apparel and, more particularly, to a sportsman's cap with zippered, weatherproof storage pouches attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem associated with participating in outdoor sporting activities such as hunting, fishing, camping, hiking, running and the like relates to storage of personal items such as keys, wallets, money and other miscellaneous personal items. People tend to lose these items because of the loose fitting clothing and the frequent, vigorous body movements associated with these activities. Furthermore, wading in streams and lakes as well as exposure to rainy weather can lead to water infiltration of the one's pockets, thereby soaking, damaging and possibly ruining the contents thereof. Additionally, the clothing worn during some of these activities do not include a means to store these items (e.g. running shorts, etc.), thus prohibiting the carrying of personal items altogether. Accordingly, the need has arisen for an effective means for storing and carrying personal items that is both weatherproof and adaptable for use with the many types of clothing worn during varying outdoor sporting activities.
The present invention solves these and many other problems by providing a sports cap equipped with a pair of waterproof, zippered pockets that provide a means by which the wearer can carry his or her personal belongings during various outdoor activities. The pockets provide protection from the elements and can even withstand complete submersion in water. Available in a variety of different styles and colors, the present invention is a stylish accessory for virtually any type of sporting clothing outfit.
In the ancillary art, there are several hats and caps disclosed that include pockets and other means by which the wearer can transport various articles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,813, issued in the name of Henschel, discloses a cap with transparent pockets located on the cap just above the brim. The pockets are constructed of a transparent material and are intended to allow the wearer display an object therein. The intent and function of the cap disclosed in the Henschel patent is distinguishable from the present invention in several aspects. The pockets are located on the front of the cap, are intended for display purposes, and are not sealable, waterproof nor sufficient to carry personal items of the size anticipated by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,847, issued in the name of Spicijaric, discloses a cap with transparent picture retaining pocket located on the cap just above the brim. The pocket is constructed of a transparent material and is intended to allow the wearer display an object therein. Access to the pocket is gained from the inside portion of the cap. The intent and function of such a cap is distinguishable from the present invention in several aspects. In the Spicijaric disclosure, the pocket is located on the front of the cap, is intended for display purposes, and is not sealable, waterproof nor sufficient to carry personal items of the size anticipated by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,076, issued in the name of Gamm, discloses a cap with an integral pocket located on the cap just above the brim. The pocket is intended to allow the wearer to hold smaller sized personal items therein. Access to the pocket is gained through a flap secured to the cap by a hook and loop fastener device. The design and function of such a cap is distinguishable from the present invention in several aspects. In the Gamm disclosure, the pocket is located on the front of the cap, it is not waterproof, and it is not sufficient to carry personal items of the size anticipated by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,709, issued in the name of Cross and U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,890, issued in the name of Metsker, disclose fishing hats with hat rings that are intended to allow the wearer to secure fishing hooks, lures and other tackle thereto. The Cross device utilizes a magnetic band to secure the tackle whereas the Metsker device consists of a belt designed to allow the wearer to attach the tackle thereto by inserting the hooks into a sponge material included thereon. The design and function of these hats is distinguishable from the present invention in several aspects. There are no pockets, it is not waterproof, and it is not intended to nor sufficient for carrying personal similar to those anticipated by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,375, issued in the name of Ouelette, discloses a cap with an integral pocket located on the back of the cap. The design and function of this cap is distinguishable from the present invention in several aspects. Although the inventor's intent is not disclosed, it is apparent from the figures that access to the pocket is gained through a flap. Furthermore, it is also apparent from the figures that the pocket is not of a size sufficient to accommodate personal items of the size anticipated by the present invention. Finally, the figures do not indicate any waterproof characteristics of the pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,080, issued in the name of Wyatt, discloses a fisherman's tackle hat with a series of integral pockets located around the hat body just above the rim. The pockets are intended to allow the wearer to hold fishing tackle therein. Access to the pocket is gained through a flap secured to the cap by a snap-type button fastener. The design and function of this cap is distinguishable from the present invention in several aspects. The pockets are not waterproof and are not sufficient to carry personal items of the size anticipated by the present invention.
A search of the previous art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a cap that can be worn during outdoor sporting activities that provides a secure, waterproof means by which the wearer can store his/her personal belongings.